Dozen
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: He had told her there were a dozen things he wanted to do to her. She meant to hold him to that. Drabbles and viggies. Obi-Wan/OC
1. Number 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.

**AN:** There are no words that could justify the posting of this, so I won't even try. This was meant to be a bit of (steamy) backstory I needed to work out for the next part of Fallen that I was intending to just keep as scribbles in my notebook, but what the hell? There just isn't enough Kenobi in the world. If you're looking for a plot, you might be able to find a bit of it in Fallen. I'll post more as I find the time to write them, if anyone so desires.

Please review. Please ;)

* * *

"_Aala..." his voice was husky as he brushed his fingertips across her cheek and slid his hand into her hair, pulling her close with his other arm. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body, and he brushed his nose against the sensitive skin just below her ear, nuzzling her neck and rubbing his stubbled cheek against her softer one. "Aala – " he repeated, nipping at her earlobe. She shuddered in his arms, and he pulled her even closer, whispering, her skin warm against his lips. " – there are about a dozen things I want to do to you that we never got the chance to do before."_

* * *

He eagerly and enthusiastically accomplished the first three that night, using the ardor and stamina of youth to his advantage. They both felt something of a rush at having decided to make this leap and the freedom of a young, easy and simple relationship allowed them to be just a man and a woman, for this one night.

* * *

_First_

Taking her by the hand, he led her in the direction of the bedroom, halting every few steps to stop and kiss her – the corner of her mouth, the line of her jaw, the curve of her collarbone – as if he simply couldn't resist the desire to touch her.

Intoxicated by his touch and hardly noticing, her clothes began to slip away by his hand, and he guided her to lay back on the bed. Nervous anticipation fluttered in her stomach as she met his heated gaze, intent and full of promise.

Teasingly, she asked him what was first. He only grinned, an unbelievably sexy look dancing in his eyes that told her he had a plan. Had he thought about this? Fantasized about her? The idea made her flush.

His fingertips skated down the sides of her naked torso and she shivered as he lowered his mouth to her skin. Running her hands through his hair, she held her breath as his lips moved down her ribs, across her stomach and lower. Her pulse quickened as he hooked his fingers in the top of her skirt, and her body tensed like a tight coil ready to snap as he finished undressing her.

His hands, his incredible hands, slipped between her thighs and she tried to stifle a moan as he opened her before him. She could feel his warm breath on her, and she gripped the pillow above her head as his mouth pressed to her core, the soft caress of his lips, the tip of his tongue searching, twisting, coaxing. His calloused palms pressed lightly against the smooth skin of her inner thighs and she gasped for air as he found that spot, again, and again...

And like a white hot flash, she came for him, clutching his shoulders and begging for relief.

Struggling to catch her breath, Aala slumped back into the bed, unaware of anything except the blissfulness of completion. It was better than she ever could have imagined, and more than enough to make up for the last lonely year. Slowly, a happy smile came to her face; and it was only number one.


	2. Number 7

**AN:** ~Laloga, yes it's true, you rock. I'm only trying to keep up :D Thank you for the idea, and the encouragement! ~Val, thanks for leaving a review! It means a lot to me. A complimentary virtual fan is included with this little bit of nothing important :D ~I'm working very hard on the next part of Fallen, it will be updated soon!

~Please enjoy! And please, please review! I appreciate any little comment anyone might have.

* * *

_Seventh_

Single-mindedly, Aala turned the water on and undressed quickly, desperate for a hot shower after a day and a half of space travel. Usually exceptionally alert and astute, her senses failed her here, and she was suddenly faced with a terrifying reality.

Her shout of surprise was loud, but cut short, as her head caught up with her instincts.

"Why are you screaming?" Obi-Wan asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he dropped his hand from where it had covered her mouth.

"Why are you in my shower?" she retorted, flustered as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Because _you're_ in your shower."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the building." He answered simply. "And I don't have anywhere to be for the rest of the afternoon."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking. "In or out?"

"Pardon?"

Aala bit back a grin, still cross with him for scaring her. But as it turned out, Obi-Wan, a bit of adrenaline and a lonely, warm shower were quite the tempting combination.

"In or out?" she repeated herself. "You're letting all the hot steam out of the shower."

Biting her lip, she watched him as he clearly pondered the possibilities. "C'mon Kenobi," she said, desire beginning to tint her voice, "are you going to make me beg?"

"Well, if you're offering..." he quipped, but he was already starting to shed his clothes.

"I'm not. Besides, you owe me."

"Owe you?"

"You're only at number six, halfway..." she smiled at him, "you've got a long way to go."

"Ah, that..." Completely naked now, he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her so she could dip her head back into the hot spray of water. She obliged, tipping her head and letting the water soak through the blonde tresses. Raising her arms, she pulled her hair away from her face and the movement pushed her breasts into his smooth, hard chest.

Letting out a quiet rumble of approval, he lowered his mouth to her neck, his beard tickling her sensitive skin.

"Obi-Wan," she sighed as he kissed her, and then added, almost indiscernibly, "I missed you."

"Mmm." Wasting no time, his hands slid down her waist, over the roundness of her hips and he cupped her bottom, pulling her eagerly into his body. She couldn't help the hitch in her breath at the feeling of his hard length pressing insistently into her stomach.

As his kisses moved to her mouth, one hand began to drift lower. His fingers slipped in between her legs and she moaned softly, gripping his biceps tightly as he stroked her.

The hot water pulsed against her shoulder blades, and the steam made it hard to get the necessary oxygen to her brain. His long hard body, the wet heat of the shower, his fingertips, his tongue... it was all too much – pleasure spiraled inside her, burning in her center and making her fingers ache against his skin.

Pulling on his shoulders, she turned them so he was in the water and she leaned back to look at him, her eyes running from his stormy blue eyes, down over the toned muscles of his shoulders and chest, to his taut stomach and the undeniable evidence of his desire. Overcome, she moved forward again and kissed his shoulder, licking drops of water from his skin.

And then one hand was in her hair, tilting her face up and the other arm was wrapped so tightly around her body and he was kissing her with more heated passion than she could remember him ever showing before.

"Obi-Wan," she gasped, pleading. She needed him, now, but the logistics of the best way to do this were lost on her.

He must've sensed her thoughts, or felt her need, because he instantly pressed her up against the shower wall, gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his hips, and her arms clung around his neck, surprised by the sudden movement. "Don't drop me," she breathed.

Smiling laughingly, he looked at her like she was being utterly ridiculous. "I'm a Jedi."

"Oh," was all she could manage as his hips tilted towards her. The tip of his erection brushed enticingly against her and she cried out at the tingling pulse of desire that shot through her.

Murmuring unintelligibly, she pressed her mouth to his neck and rocked her hips against his again. The sharp jolt of pleasure was instantaneous and utterly exquisite. It was a heady sensation, being in his arms like this, and though she might sometimes wish it was a more common occurrence, the rarity of it made it feel amazingly new and perfect each time.

He brushed his hardness against her center, teasingly, one more time, and then he lifted her just enough and let her slide all the way down on top of him. Somehow, then, he stayed still, infinitely patient and in control, allowing her tight body time to adjust to his invasion.

Breathing hard, Aala leaned against the wall, and relaxed her muscles, marveling at the wonder of gravity. She'd never felt him like this before, this deep, this much a part of her.

Using his upper body to help pin her to the wall, and never losing his grip on her thighs, he circled his hips, his hard length expertly sliding across each and every pleasure point inside her.

The rest of her composure was lost and her head dropped heavily to his shoulder. His skin felt so good against her cheek, so warm, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the hot water or if it was just him.

And he slid into her again, and again, never fully retreating, and then he pulled her closer, the movement urging her legs further apart and pressing her pelvis to his. He bucked his hips, then suddenly and forcefully, her orgasm was crashing over her. Clinging desperately to Obi-Wan, she cried out, her entire body pulsing around him.

Dimly, she heard his low groan and recognized his own release moments later and then his movements slowed until he was standing still under the now cooling shower spray. She wondered idly how he was managing to stand and keep holding her up, because she didn't even think she could lift her head from his shoulder at this point.

"The water's cooling," he finally murmured against her cheek.

"Mm," was her only answer and he chuckled.

"Bedroom?" he asked softly, and she nodded her approval, contentedly looking forward to the afternoon in bed with Obi-Wan. Maybe this was rare, but he always made it well worth the wait.


	3. Number 11

**AN**_: _Everyone who reviewed chapter 2 - Val, laloga, Remember the Phantom, & charliebrown1234, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Once again, I'm just writing these as they come to me, this is Chapter 3, but number 11, complicated, I know.

I had the idea for this one quite awhile ago, and I'm happy to finally be posting it. It takes place after Fallen, so it is a teaser of sorts for my next story, the sequel to Fallen, which is, for now, titled The Fear You Won't Fall. As a result, there's actually some substance to this part, though you might have to squint to see it, but never fear, there's still a bit of... fluff (is that what we call it?) at the end. Many thanks to laloga for all the help, suggestions and the kind reassurance that it isn't complete nonsense.

Any and all thoughts are welcome, please review! :)

* * *

_Eleventh_

Exhausted and overcome with a bone deep weariness from two days of chaos on Bellassa, Aala trudged up the ramp of the sleek star skiff. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue, the muscles in her legs straining with each step forward, and she thanked the stars above for the deep cover of night. A hasty retreat seemed completely out of the realm of her capabilities right now, physically or mentally.

As she pulled herself into the helm of the intimate luxury yacht, her focus slid to one thing in particular – the oversized lounge seat set into the far wall of the main hold – the place where she'd been sleeping since they began the journey on this ship, and a wave of contented relief washed over her. It was a tiny ship, and there wasn't much to be said for her 'bed' but it was more than comfortable enough for her, especially when she was this tired.

Finally, finally they were headed to Alderaan and her chest swelled with nostalgia. The flourishing planet was as much a 'home' to her as Naboo, and she was glad to be going back after so long, even despite the space travel.

_Maybe exhaustion isn't such a bad thing_, she mused as she arranged the pillows on the lounge seat. She fully intended to be asleep for the entirety of the trip. Unconsciousness always made space a bit more palatable, in her opinion.

Besides that, she'd just about had it with present company, and she wasn't going to put anymore thought into it, into _him_, until she had at least 10 hours of sleep behind her. Honestly, she just wanted to be alone. For days, if she could manage it.

Unthinking, not caring about anything else, Aala climbed into her makeshift bed, a deep sigh escaping as she settled into the soft cushions. Trusting her companion to handle their departure safely on his own, she was sound asleep within minutes.

* * *

Aala had no idea how long it had been, but far too soon she was surfacing from the bliss of deep sleep. Distinct sensations registered one by one as she slowly came to: The weight of the blanket on top of her, the cool air recycling through the ship's ventilation, the hum of the hyperdrive, and someone – someone was there with her, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

Just as she was beginning to forget everything and slip back under, something, a feeling, was rousing her again.

Him.

At first, she was only aware of his roughened fingertip – tracing the line of her jaw from just under her ear to the point of her chin, caressing the slope of her neck over her throat, then drawing little patterns on the flat of her chest.

Her skin tingled in the wake of his touch, and she gave a quiet sigh as her body turned toward him.

Then she could feel him leaning over her, his voice low and husky in her ear. "I'm sorry." He paused after he said it, his lips brushing against her earlobe and before the idea had even crossed her mind, "Don't open your eyes."

"Oh," she very nearly whimpered. Maybe she didn't _really_ want to be alone.

He pulled back again, and she could feel his hot gaze on her. His whole hand pressed to her skin where he'd delayed in his slow exploration, his fingers fanning out over her sternum and his thumb rubbing against the curve of her collarbone.

After what seemed ages, she shifted, restless, and his hand finally drifted lower, his fingers falling into line in the dip between her breasts. Now unbuttoned, her shirt fell to her sides as his hand continued it's sweep down her torso and she shivered in the cool air, goose bumps raising on her arms.

While she was distracted by his mouth skimming over her abdomen, he slipped her trousers off and his hands continued their assault, sliding slowly down her legs, his thumbs stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

When he reached her knees, one hand continued on, caressing her calf in slow circles, while the other hooked under her leg, bringing it toward his mouth to kiss the inside of her knee. The smoothness of his lips was contrasted by the scratch of his beard against her skin and the two varied, and unexpected, sensations sent a spark of electricity through her making her back arch just a little.

With her leg still raised, his mouth resumed the trek his hand had started, dropping kisses along her shin, then sliding to her ankle where he lingered, his tongue darting out to taste her. And when his lips pressed against the instep of her pointed foot, she gasped and her back arched again. Pleasure spiraled inside her, and her body ached for the hard press of him against her. She wasn't sure how much more of his unhurried inspection she could take.

"Please." Her voice was soft, more than a sigh, but not quite a moan, and she wasn't sure if he had heard.

But before she could plead again he was above her and all around her, heating her, and his mouth was on hers, caressing and coaxing. It only took the lightest touch of his tongue to her lips for her to open to him and the kiss deepened until she couldn't breath any more.

She broke away with a gasp but before she could catch her breath, he was leaning into her again. His tongue swept across her own, then over her full lower lip and she couldn't help but respond in kind.

Reaching down to grasp his hand in her own, she tried to anchor herself to reality, for she felt completely adrift. His face tilted away, but she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, much quicker now, pressed against her and she finally opened her eyes to meet his own.

His eyes were darkened by his desire, the pupils dilated so his irises were only a thin ring of stormy blue.

She would have been swept away, if not for his arm secure around her waist. She felt safe and loved and – maybe for the first time ever in space – very, very warm. Tugging on his hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles before turning it around, palm open, so she could kiss each one of the pads of his fingertips in turn.

When she finished, he curled his fingers over her thumb and she kissed them again. Every detail was noted: his skin was warm and dry, not as pale as before and a bit rougher, his fingernails were neatly trimmed but she could see the trace of sand underneath them.

Meeting his gaze again, she felt nothing but love, flowing all around her, through her and she was captivated. "Obi-Wan," she murmured his name, her voice laced with need.

And she heard her name in reply, but it was not Obi-Wan who said it.

Her eyes flew open and instantly locked with those of the man sitting across the room.

But it wasn't the stirring, sharp blue of Obi-Wan's eyes, it was the warm, deep brown of Jace's eyes. In a face that was clearly very amused.

Immediately her defenses went up."What are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep and she frowned at him as he regarded her.

"That must've been some dream," he teased, almost laughing now.

Her frown deepened and she struggled to untangle the blanket from around her body. "It wasn't..." she faltered. "It was... It was a – nightmare," she finished lamely.

"Ah, I see." His tone was conciliatory but she could tell by the smirk on his face that he didn't believe her. She would've blushed if not for the fact that her face was already flushed from arousal.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be... flying, or something?"

"I heard a noise and I came to check," he shrugged his broad shoulders, leaning back in his chair with a casualness that only served to irritate her.

"So you decided to sit down and watch?"

"I woke you," he argued, but his smiled widened.

_Damn kriffing, son-of-a sithspawn – _

"Sweetheart..." mischief sparked in his eyes as he leaned toward her, strands of his dark hair falling across his forehead, "is there anything_ I_ can do?" he grinned.

"No!" Her answer was maybe a tad too quick and she felt her cheeks redden again. "Yes. Leave me alone."

_Why does he insist on getting under my skin this way? Why do I let him?_

She was tired. Exhausted and irritable, that was all.

Deciding to do her best to ignore him, she lay down again, pulling the blanket up and over her shoulders, despite her warmness.

It was a long peaceful moment before he spoke again.

"Take the room."

She sighed to herself. Of course, 'playboy billionaire' Jace Ryen would have a yacht designed with only one bedroom. If he hadn't insisted on always playing up to the image he'd let form of him in his younger years, they wouldn't have this problem.

At least, she was pretty sure it was only an image, but either way –

"No, thank you." She didn't care what his story for their cover was, there was no way she was climbing into Jace Ryen's bed, no matter if he was there or not.

Some lines were not meant to be crossed. Ever.

Sharing a bedroom with him in any way was just not going to happen. And it had nothing to do with the way she'd caught him looking at her.

Or his dark, brooding eyes.

...or the way he'd grabbed her and kissed her, like he'd done it a hundred times before, when they had no choice but to play their cover...

Or the fact that she was so desperate for affection she was able to conjure up completely realistic, barely dream-like romantic encounters in her sleep...

_Kriffing, son-of-a – I'm _not_ lonely. I'm not. I'm used to being alone – _

"Aala. I moved all of my things. Take the room, it's all yours."

She sat up, looking at him. "But –"

"I set up a sleep pallet in one of the other holds." His voice was sincere now, a complete reversal from a moment ago.

"No, this is your ship, your money. You shouldn't have to sleep in a cargo hold."

"I've slept in worse places," he shrugged.

"And much, much better, I assume."

"Variety, my dear, is the spice of life." And just like that, his tone was teasing and flippant again, a rakish grin splitting his face.

Aala rolled her eyes at the suggestion in his voice, trying not to smile, but she was more than thankful he left the comment at that. She was too tired to act like she didn't know what he was implying and way too tired to argue.

Well, at least she'd _almost_ made him laugh so her humiliation wasn't for nothing. Excluding the fake smile he liked to present to the public, in the short time they'd been working together, she hadn't seen a genuine smile more than once or twice.

"Thank you," she said softly, gathering up the few things she had laying on the floor.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

* * *

Sinking into the cushy mattress of the bed in the lone cabin, she couldn't help the relieved, happy sigh that escaped. The bed was soft and big enough for three people. _I wonder if Jace has ever actually had..._

Aala shook her head, cutting that thought off quickly. _What the kriff is wrong with me?_ No need to go _there_. She was perfectly content to let her mind settle where it had been happily settling for the past 13 years.

Obi-Wan.

She sighed. Was she really that desperate? Or was her imagination just that good?

It, him, the whole thing had felt_ real_. From the warmth of his body pressing against her, to the grains of sand under his fingernails – how could she possibly come up with that detail on her own? She hadn't seen him since he'd left her on Naboo.

Was it possible... did the Force...

If Obi-Wan had learned how to induce life-like, erotic dream interludes in her mind from across the galaxy, well, that was quite a trick. There were more than a few lonely nights in the past that it would've come in very... handy.

Aala smiled to herself, she couldn't help it. Despite the fact that minutes ago her heart had been racing, she found relaxation was coming easy now, alone in a comfy room, with a door that was locked.

She was asleep again within minutes. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew, but somewhere way in the back of her mind, she did. Everything was delightfully warm and fuzzy.

And then he was lying beside her, one strong, bare arm draped across her breasts, his grasp on her opposite shoulder secure and attentive.

Shifting slightly, she turned so she could look at him, but his features were hard to make out in the dark. She moved closer, they were only a hair width apart, but still she couldn't quite see the details of his face. His eyes, though – his handsome eyes...

...were they blue or brown? She couldn't tell.

Lifting her hand from between them, she traced the contour of the curve of his bicep and the muscle twitched beneath her delicate touch. She marveled at the restrained power in his arms alone, and desire stirred low in her belly.

When her caress reached his shoulder, his own hand slid down her arm to her waist and he tugged her closer, so they were pressed together. Wriggling against him, she felt wanton and eager and her hips pushed against his.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he turned her face toward him, as if to urge her to focus. "Tell me what you want." His cultured upper Coruscanti accent made her weak in the knees.

"Obi-Wan," she acknowledged, though her mind was a bit hazy.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

There was no hesitation. "You. Just you. I want you."

He breathed deep and she felt his exhale hot against her neck. His hand moved to her waist, brushed across her hip, then his fingers settled over her core.

Tilting her hips into his touch, her breath hitched as he began to caress her softness in long, sure strokes. And then he was kissing her neck and her shoulder and her face. "I miss you," he said, his voice rough. "More than I should."

Her eyes fell shut, overwhelmed as she was by sensation and she gave a breathy moan as his attentions increased.

"Obi-Wan..."

He made a noise when she said his name again, a low rumble that came from deep in his chest and his thumb slipped easily through her slick folds, centering on the point that would bring her the most pleasure. Heat surged inside her, his ministrations spurring her need to new heights of urgency.

It was only moments before she was close, so close, and she cried out but it wasn't enough. "More..." she pleaded, even as his thumb began to circle quicker over her.

And then he was there, over her, hot and hard and sliding deep within her and her arms raised to cling around his shoulders.

"I love you," Aala said, her voice little more than a whisper. She pulled back to look at him and the shade of his eyes was as clear to her as the depth of the emotion within them.

"I love you, too," Obi-Wan answered.

Nothing, ever, had sounded as good.

And then his hips thrust against hers, harder, deeper, and the perfect moment seemed to last forever. Or until morning.


	4. Number 4

_Happy Holidays!_

_I've really been missing a bit of Obi/Aala lately, with my writing randomly (and temporarily!) veering in other directions, so I decided to write this for my birthday (I work better with deadlines). It's not quite my birthday, that would be Thursday, but I finished this early and it's good I did, since I'll be pretty busy tomorrow. But since it is almost my birthday, everyone should totally leave a comment; it would really make my day :D_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Fourth_

Since the first night Obi-Wan and Aala had spent together on Coruscant they'd managed to find the opportunity for a couple more, and having that time with Obi-Wan, in his arms, was more than Aala ever could've imagined. And she had imagined...

In the beginning it was infrequent, only late at night when she had nothing else to occupy her mind, and her thoughts were only a bit of a dreamy replay of their affair on Naboo; the first touch of his fingers on the curve of her hip, the feel of his lips on her breast, the press of his body and the way he moved over her and inside her.

But after she'd first seen him on Coruscant, met his eyes, something happened. Her body gave a flash of recognition as if it was saying _'Yes, I want that. I want that, again.'_

And then her imagination had begun to take over her perfectly logical, conservative brain. At first she tried to ignore it. He was a Jedi, _for holy kriffing sake_, but her heart would not be denied. Though she still managed control of her thoughts when she was awake, the night was a different matter.

It was only one dream, one night, but it had been enough to change something in her. He had done things to her she'd never even imagined before and she'd woken with that warm, odd feeling that she was somehow much closer to Obi-Wan now than when she had gone to bed the night before.

Their time on Naboo was absolutely chaste in comparison. Not that she had any complaints, certainly not, but they'd both been a little unsure, cautious and careful, and she'd experienced only a hint of the intimacy she now knew she desired. In her dream she'd had an irresistible taste of what she could have with him. It was then she was sure of what she wanted.

And eventually, when the timing was right and she'd gotten it with what she felt was very little effort on her part, she realized that maybe this was something he wanted too.

He had stayed when she asked him to, and then he had stayed again and again. And he never rushed out or left without saying goodbye, and that was all she needed.

So they'd spent a few heated, satisfying nights together... and many, many nights apart since.

Aala was quite busy with work herself, so she decided she really didn't mind and she gave it very little thought after that.

It was one of those very busy days, she was rushing through the plaza, hers arms laden with petitions and research when someone bumped into her, obviously paying no attention and completely knocking her over – okay maybe she had bumped into him, she wasn't really sure, but still, did he have to be so – solid?

Durasheets, holobooks and her datapad went flying and she was fully prepared to hit the permacrete hard, but it never came. Her body froze, inches from the ground, and then a strong pair of arms were around her and helping her back to her feet.

'_Well, at least he has the decency to help me up – but what the kriff – '_

And then she was looking into a familiar pair of smiling, blue eyes. "Oh..." was all she could think of to say.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, the corner of his mouth lifting in an amused manner.

She felt her cheeks flush as she stared back at him. "I – yeah..." she finally answered.

"You should watch where you're going," he chided her, still trying not to grin.

Her cheeks heated even more, but irritation rose to the surface. It took two to – crash. "What about you?" she huffed. It was then Aala spotted her datapad, screen now cracked, on the ground. "Oh!" she exclaimed before he could reply. "My work."

Obi-Wan helped her gather her things and examined her datapad as she shuffled her sheets together.

"It will still work," he said, as she took the datapad from him. "You can retrieve all your data." He paused a moment then, looking her over with a critical eye as she rearranged the items in her arms. "How have you been?" he asked. "You look – tired."

Aala frowned, her hand smoothing across her hair in a self-conscious gesture. He was supposed to be overcome with desire in the mere presence of her allure, not looking at her like she should've been quarantined yesterday. "I –"

"When did you eat last?"

Her brow knitted. _Of all the patronizing things to say_... Why did that matter? She had work to do, and she was almost positive she'd had something to eat that very morning... or maybe she'd just had a lot of caf...

"I – eat..." she said, still frowning at him.

He smiled gently. "I just meant you look like you're under a bit of stress. I thought I might be able to help..."

Her heart betrayed her with a little flutter at the mischievous glint she saw in his eyes, and she pursed her lips to keep from returning his smile. "I was doing fine until someone knocked me over and nearly ruined a week's worth of work."

"I do apologize," he said sincerely. "I wonder if you'll let me make it up to you?"

Though her heart skipped again, Aala kept herself from showing her elation, not wanting to let him off too easily – he should really learn to offer his apologies before the inevitable lecture began.

Instead, she gave a short, dramatic sigh. "How?" she asked, as if she saw no way to right this, but he wasn't deterred.

"A late dinner, maybe? I don't have any plans tonight." Obi-Wan smiled fully then, his eyes crinkling and she couldn't help but smile back. He was asking to spend time with her – dinner even. Maybe he had really just been trying to ask her out this whole time...

And he was so kriffing good looking, even when he was acting like he knew everything.

"Alright," she conceded happily. "I'd like that."

* * *

Dinner was nice – more than nice – but just as they were paying the check, the rest of the evening still ahead of them, Obi-Wan received a call from the Temple calling him back immediately.

Reality hit hard and it was a month before she saw him again. Aala was just as busy as she'd been before and it was never difficult for her to put these thoughts out of her head during the day, but over time, there were some nights, the ones she came home not quite as tired as most, she would lay in bed and she couldn't help but think of him.

If she let it, with a little more experience now to draw from, her imagination was prone to run wild. Each time it did, she was left feeling just a little less satisfied and a little more desirous than before.

But then she finally saw him, in the Senate office building and though it was the middle of the day, her traitorous body reacted the same as it had before. It was like a crack of electricity shot from his body to hers and then looking into his eyes she swore he could feel it too.

* * *

He noticed her a moment before she realized he was down the hall and headed toward her. Her blonde hair was swept up and tied back in the style she always wore during the day. It was not hard, though, for him to recall the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers or brushing across his chest He had thought of her this way from time to time in the quiet moments he had to himself.

When her eyes did meet his, he felt her spike of arousal instantly and his own body reacted in kind before he could suppress it.

It was no surprise, it had been weeks – and he felt bad for his 'apology' dinner – taking her out and then having to leave her at the restaurant. He couldn't help but think that maybe they should've skipped dinner altogether so could just take her to bed the moment he had her to himself.

A tempting thought, but it seemed impolite. He was a Jedi after all, not a shaking mass of hormones and he did enjoy her company. She was intelligent and witty. And he loved the color on her cheeks when she blushed... and the little breathy sounds she made when he –

"Hi." Aala greeted him as he approached her.

"Hello." Obi-Wan couldn't help but search her blue eyes for a hint at her emotions as she smiled up at him.

"What brings you here today?"she asked.

Placing his hand at her elbow, he gently guided her further into a little alcove lined with tall windows, off to the side. There were few other people in the corridor, but still he'd rather their conversation had no chance of being overheard. "Just a bit of Jedi business."

"I've missed you," she said, and then blushed. A beam of sun fell across her face through the windows, and the light made her eyes sparkle.

He smiled warmly at the admission. "I'm happy to see you, as well. How are you?"

"Good..." Aala twisted her hands together, as if she needed something to occupy them and as he watched her, he thought he could sense a flare of desire from her again. "Busy as usual," she continued.

"Oh, am I holding you up now?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I'm in the middle of a negotiation hearing, exports. We just broke for lunch. I have to be back in an hour." She paused for a moment, looking up at him. "You?"

"I'm... in between tasks at the moment, as well. I'm meeting Anakin for training in about an hour.

"Oh, good."

They stared at each other, and Obi-Wan was still watching her very carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundary, despite what his masculine instincts were telling him.

"Would you like to go for lunch...?" he asked.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth for a second and seemed to be thinking about it. "I'm not really hungry... are you?"

_Maybe, but not for food._ "No," he answered.

She continued to look up at him, an expectant expression on her face and he realized he was holding his breath. "How long does it take to get to your apartment?" His voice was low and quiet.

"About ten minutes."

Searching her expressive eyes one more time, he sensed her arousal now as sharply as though it were his own. Despite his attempts at being gentlemanly, it was clear what she wanted, and he couldn't seem to find a reason at the moment to resist. Reaching forward, he grasped her hand under the cover of the sleeve of his cloak. "Let's go," he said, and she nodded her agreement.

He turned and she fell into step at his side. A quick glimpse showed her face cool and impassive, though he knew exactly what she was feeling. The truth was he wanted this too.

The peace he felt in the time he'd been allowed to spend with her was unexpected but it had made an unexplainable difference. Where there had been pain and remorse before, she helped him to replace it with relief and calm, in a galaxy that seemed a whirlwind of crazy lately. A Jedi was not ruled by desire – Obi-Wan could easily cast it into the Force as he had many times as a padawan – but it was a valid emotion none-the-less and he'd never felt as safe with anyone else as he did sharing it with her.

Maybe there was a quickness to their steps or they caught the right shuttle with a bit of luck, but they arrived at the apartment in under ten minutes and as the door slid shut they turned to one another.

She was in his arms, kissing him before he could say 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

They fumbled their way to the common room, and she slid her hands under his cloak, pushing it down his shoulders. He began pulling at her own clothes, easing her own jacket off her body.

Stopping for a moment, he looked at her and she smiled – she was so beautiful, like this. A little flustered, her chest rising with each heavy breath and looking at him _like that._

As she wrapped her arms around him, he gave a quiet rumble of approval and pressed his lips to her neck. "Bedroom?" he murmured against her skin.

"Mmmhm," she hummed but then her mouth was on his again, her tongue meeting his rather enthusiastically and the couch was_ right there_, and really, it looked very comfortable, more than comfortable, so he circled an arm around her waist and dropped back onto it so his head was resting at the top of the cushion and she was in his lap.

If she noticed, or cared that they hadn't made it to the bedroom, she didn't say, only gave a little sigh as she tugged at his tunic, struggling to get it over his head.

Obliging her, he leaned forward and she pulled it up and off, tossing it somewhere over her shoulder and he returned the favor so she was left only in her very thin camisole and her leggings.

With more skin bared he nuzzled her neck again, dropping kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. As he pressed his mouth to the swell of her breast, she wriggled a little on his lap and his hips jerked in response. Pulling back, he moved his hands to her waist to steady her movements.

Too fast. Maybe they didn't have a lot of time, but he wanted her to be able to fully enjoy this.

Sensing the change in momentum, she pushed at his shoulders and he leaned back further, reclining into the cushions of the couch and looking up at her.

She scooted back a little on his lap and her eyes swept over him, down his chest and lower – her attention paused on his obvious arousal for a second then went up again, meeting his steady gaze.

His hands rubbed at her hips in a slow, affectionate caress, but he couldn't quite read her expression. "What is it?" he asked her.

Aala ran her hands across the planes of his chest; his own moved to the bottom of her camisole, but she stilled them.

"We've never done this in the middle of the day before..." she said, nodding her head toward the wall of uncovered windows behind her. "Broad daylight..." Her eyes raked over him again and he knew then she was eager to see all of him but maybe feeling a bit shy about revealing the entirety of her own body in the clear afternoon light.

Grinning, he slid his hands up to her waist so he could caress bare skin. "Number four, then?"

She laughed. "You were serious about that..."

"Gravely serious," he answered and he leaned forward to kiss her. As he fingered the edges of her camisole once more, he could still feel the slightest hint of anxiety.

He could guess at what was worrying her, but he could not care any less about what her scar looked like. He knew, though, only his actions would prove that to her.

"How about I go first," he said, pushing gently at her waist.

Taking the cue, she stood up, her eyes never leaving him. He followed her and they stood facing each other in front of the couch. Obi-Wan pulled his boots off and then undid the fastenings of his pants with practiced ease. Her eyes followed the movements of his fingers unabashedly and he thought perhaps he should feel a bit nervous himself under her unwavering scrutiny, but he didn't. Her heated gaze only fueled his desire for her, for this, and he would enjoy every second of the moment while he had it.

So he slid the rest of his clothes off and looked at her face again as he straightened. Her lips were perhaps a bit dry for her quickened breathing and he watched, rapt, as her tongue swept out to wet them at the same time her gaze came to rest on his erection, hard and eager for her.

He quickly tamped down the urge to pull her to the couch as it threatened to consume him, instead wanting to coax her past her own insecurities so she could be an equal participant in this.

Sitting back down on the couch, he pressed his hands to the flare of her hips and positioned her in front of him. "Take off you leggings," he said, his voice husky.

She complied, sliding them down her long legs and kicking them off.

"And your underwear." His eyes did not leave hers, and she followed his request again without hesitation. His fingers twitched at his sides as she undressed for him, aching to touch her and he moved forward as she stood at her full height.

Her camisole fell to the tops of her thighs, just barely covering her and he skimmed his hands up her legs, grasping her hips and urging her closer.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to her stomach, still covered by the satiny material and then lower and she gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders.

_Time to move things along,_ he thought to himself as the sounds she was making made him grow harder still. Moving one hand to her lower back, he pressed her forward and guided her back to his lap so their bodies were pressing together.

The satin was slippery and soft against his chest but he knew her skin would feel better, so in the interest of distracting her he crushed her mouth to his, sharing a deep kiss with her and lifted one hand under the material to cup her full breast. His fingers pinched her nipple lightly at the same time he touched the tip of his tongue to her own and her reaction was instantaneous.

Aala groaned, rocking her hips against him and as she moved on his lap, he felt her wetness slick across the top of his thigh. He answered her with a deep growl of his own. She was more than ready for him.

And they only had about 15 minutes before they needed to leave.

Obi-Wan pinched at the stiffened peak of her nipple again, a bit rougher and she jerked against him. "Obi-Wan," she pleaded, her voice breathy.

He lifted the hem of her camisole one more time and when he sensed nothing from her except her continuing ardor, he moved hastily, whipping it over her head. "You're beautiful," he told her.

Sighing softly, she rocked her hips against him, her rhythm slow and measured and her fingers skimming across his stomach. Both of his hands moved to her breasts, cupping and lifting them and she hummed a soft approving noise in response.

As one hand gently kneaded her right breast, the other rose higher to touch her hair, but she quickly grasped his wrist. "It will take me too long to tie it back up." She smiled apologetically.

Before he had time to regret it, though, she was guiding his hand back down to his own swollen flesh and he gasped out loud.

With a pleased look on her face, she lifted her hips, braced on her knees and he quickly took the hint, parting her slick folds with his fingers and guiding the tip of his erection to her opening.

She sank down on him slowly and he took a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to bury himself in her, letting her set her own pace, giving her as long as she needed to adjust to his size.

"Ohh," she breathed as she took him in further. "Yes..."

He began to move then, just barely shifting his hips forward and back and her breathing quickened. "You feel so good," she sighed for him.

Her cheeks were flushed a lovely mottled rose color and her face was tilted up, her eyes closed as they began to move together. She rose and fell on top of him, her breasts bouncing a little as her speed increased and the sight of her so caught up in their pleasure, the feeling of her hot and slick and yielding, it was all just right and he knew he would not last much longer.

He brushed his fingertips across her hip to where they were joined, and his thumb slipped deftly between her folds to caress her. At this, her breath caught in her throat and then released in a series of breathy pants and she gasped his name. "Obi-Wan, please..."

Leaning back, she braced her hands on his knees, exposing her body fully to him. Heartened by her new abandon, Obi-Wan increased his attentions, tapping his thumb against her clit, then circling it slowly. She rocked her hips in counterpoint to his thrusts and as he sensed her nearing her climax, he pressed a little harder with his thumb, circled quicker, and their pace began to hasten.

Then without warning, her body reached its peak, clenching tightly around his length inside her. She bucked wildly on top of him and cried out. One, two, three more thrusts and he came with a groan of pleasure, his hips spasming erratically against her.

Spent and sated, Aala slumped against him even as he still pulsed inside her. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, each harsh breath tickling his neck.

After a few long moments, when they had both stilled, she gave a contented sigh. "How much time do we have?" she asked.

"A few minutes still," he answered. "Catch your breath."

She nodded, her fingers gently stroking his sides as he rubbed slow soothing circles over her back. "That was..."

He turned his head to glance down at her and she smiled happily. "I think they call it a 'quickie'," he teased and she giggled, pressing her face against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gave a sigh himself, relaxing into the comfort of being like this with her and allowing that calming wave of peacefulness to wash over them both.


	5. Number 9

_Ninth_

* * *

For the first time in this crazy, unconventional relationship, Aala had to admit to herself that she _missed_ him. She missed him _a lot_.

Since the war had started...

Everything was different now. Before, when she was younger, she was busy, she worked a lot. Of course she had thought of him, but whenever she saw him, whatever he had to give, it was enough.

Now she was still busy, and she worked twice as much as she had before but the Galaxy was awash in turmoil and darkness and sometimes she felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it and she hated that - that feeling that she'd lost all control.

Was it too much to ask now to want someone to go to bed with every night?

For years it had never crossed her mind. Now...

Everything was different. She was older and, well, she supposed things were ticking... not that it mattered for her, but she felt it all the same.

She wanted him. She wanted him every night. But every night ended the same - her going to bed alone. Was it the desperation of the war dragging on that was making her feel so uncharacteristically needy or was it just hormones? Did it matter? _No_, she told herself. Because she was alone - essentially by choice, and there was nothing she could do to change it. _Blasted War. Blasted Jedi Order._

Aala sighed. The expansive windows in her small apartment afforded her a spectacular view of a small part of the Coruscant skyline. She especially enjoyed it at night - the dazzling lights of a city that rarely slept.

And she envied it. Some nights, she was so tired she fell into bed and her eyes were closed before she knew it. Others, many others, she would sit on the couch for hours, watching the city.

And some nights she would startle awake from a deep sleep with an anxious sort of flutter in her chest...

She was never quite sure what had woken her but she knew that even in sleep she was undeniably connected to him, _something _had woken her -

And she would turn over in bed and she knew that he might be there, or he might not. If he was there, the happy relief was immeasurable - if he was not, she couldn't bear to think about what might've happened, what might be happening to him at that very moment.

This was how she knew the relationship had changed into something different, something more, but she always managed to forget by morning.

Taking a deep breath she stole a glance toward her bedroom door.

No need to worry about that tonight. Her General was already safe and sound in her bed and dead to the universe.

* * *

He'd come in late the night before, only just in from something covert, she guessed, some secret mission to who knows where - he hadn't said but she could guess by the way he was dressed. He was hardly ever in anything besides his Jedi garb, but he'd come in tonight in dark form fitting trousers, a grey tunic stretched across his chest and a tailored brown jacket that fell at his hips. But honestly, it was the blaster and the binders that he set on her table that really gave it away.

Arching a brow she met his eyes but he was distracted or just too tired to catch the glimmer in her own.

"I emptied the charge," he answered quietly as if to quell some vague worry about the blaster but her thoughts were far from that. He was obviously too tired to do or think about anything besides sleep.

Slumping down in the chair next to hers at the table, he started to shuck off his boots.

"It's fine," she said. "I was just thinking how nice it is to see you alive, Master Jedi."

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," he answered in a dry tone, but then he glanced up at her with a soft half smile. "I _did _warn you."

"Yes, you did. I appreciate it." Sitting across from him, she watched as he finished with his boots, his movements a bit slower and more stilted than usual. "It must've been quite an eventful week..."

"You've no idea," he agreed.

"Successful?"

"Fairly," he smiled at her.

"I'm happy you came." The admission came quietly after a long moment. He never used to do this - show up after every mission, but now -

It was true Anakin was no longer his apprentice and that made a difference but maybe he felt something of what she felt as well - even if it didn't mean his duty was any less.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he told her, his voice soft. He sighed then, perhaps recalling some of those less desirable places he'd been and scrubbed his hand over his face before running it through his hair.

"Bed?" Aala suggested. It was very late, after all. He gave her a faint, relieved smile. "Yes," he said as he stood, pulling off his jacket as she watched him.

And she watched still as he turned to walk to the bedroom - _yes... those trousers fit him very well indeed. Blasted Jedi robes._

The shades in the bedroom were half drawn and though it was dark, the glow of the city left enough light for them to see each other. As she'd already been dressed for bed, Aala climbed under the covers as Obi continued to undress. He pulled the tunic over his head, tossing it on a nearby chair and then undid the fastenings of his pants, sliding them down over his hips and stepping out of them.

As distracted as she was by the shifting of the muscles of his arms and shoulders, she didn't immediately notice what he had been wearing under his clothes until he straightened.

As a Jedi, his uniform was simple, completely unremarkable and unimportant and what did it matter to her compared to the man underneath?

But looking at him now, suddenly, she was rethinking every thought she'd ever had along that line.

Obi-Wan was standing there, next to her bed, wearing only his underwear, but instead of the loose white shorts he normally wore, these were black, the material clung to his muscled thighs and sat low on his hips, only accentuating everything they purported to hide. _Stars and galaxies... _Even in the dim light she could make out the tapering of his abdomen that dipped into the waistband, the strong lines of the muscles in his legs, and the light hair that dusted his chest and stomach, leading down... _Oh my... _

Swallowing hard, Aala realized she'd been staring and she flicked her gaze back up to meet his grey-blue eyes - they held their usual glimmer of good humor but the lines of stress and wariness were obvious to her.

Leaning forward, he climbed into bed next to her. "Come here," he murmured, reaching out to brush his hand across her waist. Even after all this time - the husky rumble of his voice, the steady touch of his hands, it still made her heart do little flip flops.

Aala gave a light laugh as he pulled her closer, pressing her body along the length of his even as his eyes fluttered shut. "You're exhausted," she said.

"Mmmm," he sighed.

"When was the last time you slept? Really slept?"

"Can't recall."

She laughed again as he opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be silly. Certainly after such a long, hard mission you can have a little bit of time off? Enough to sleep _and _spend an evening with me?"

"Yes, I suppose." His eyes were closed again, and she could tell he was already beginning to drift off.

"Sleep now," she told him, her voice quiet, "we can get reacquainted a little later."

* * *

The next morning he'd been sound asleep when she'd left for work, and she knew he must've been beyond exhausted as he was sleeping still when she'd returned that afternoon.

But she'd picked up some food, and more than 13 hours of sleep was enough, at least for the first round she figured, so she'd gone into the bedroom with a bag of take-out and woken him up so they could have a picnic on the bed.

Unfortunately, she still had meetings and errands to run so she'd told him she'd be back in a couple hours as she began to clean up their meal.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" he teased her with a flirty smile as he laid back against her pillows.

"Yes, but I won't be long." She repressed a heavy sigh, willing herself not to stare at his bare chest. _Blast, blast, blast. _The thought of Obi-Wan in her bed, waiting for her, wearing nothing except those clingy black shorts was going to make the next three hours the longest of her life.

"I should probably check in with the Temple..." he said in an off-hand way.

"Don't you dare," Aala wanted to shout, but she managed to control herself. They would only give him more work, no doubt. "You're not allowed to leave this bed," she added, for good measure.

"Is that so?" He grinned, his brow arching and she realized he'd been teasing her again, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes," Aala said in a serious voice, "I'll cuff you to the bed frame if I have to," she threatened, unable to keep from thinking of the durasteel binders that still sat on her kitchen table.

"That could be fun," Obi-Wan commented with a glint of mischief in his eyes. The expression on his face had turned into something her body recognized instantly and she felt the heat of it all the way down to her toes.

It had been an idle threat, she'd only meant it as a joke, but actually now that he mentioned it... _Yes, it could be fun..._Obi-Wan bound to the bed, powerless beneath her as she slowly stripped those sexy black shorts from his body...

"Aala," he warned, his voice low, for he must've picked up the direction her thoughts had turned.

She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding in a puff of air and gave him an apologetic look. "Just a couple hours," she promised, then brushed a light kiss across his mouth and left before she did something that would get her in entirely too much trouble.

* * *

Of course, when she'd returned, he'd been asleep again. So until she could decide when and how to wake him, she'd found herself sitting alone on her couch pondering her love life and her relationship with her stalwart, but appropriately passionate Jedi General.

And then she remembered the set of durasteel binders on her table and she eyed them as she recalled Obi-Wan's words and the glint in his eye as he had teased her. She couldn't really do that, could she? It was only a silly cliche... But the image she'd conjured up earlier was burned into her mind.

Something about the lonely nights, the way she missed him and the fact that he'd been in her bed all day. In that underwear that clung to his lithe legs and nothing else...

Maybe it was time for something new. What number were they on? And perhaps he'd be inspired and return the favor. She couldn't help a little shiver of anticipation at the thought of being tied up and helpless to pleasure under those talented hands... that mouth. She'd seen just a hint of a wicked gleam in his eye, reserved just for her when they were most alone to know that it was certainly a possibility.

But first things first.

Decision made, she tried to leave any uncertainty behind as she grabbed the cuffs and crept into the bedroom.

The insufferable, irresistible man was still asleep. Partly annoyed, but mostly pleased she could continue with her plan, she suppressed a sigh in favor of silence, moving soundlessly to the bed and making a concentrated effort to keep a clear head - she had no concept of The Force but she knew how to keep from disturbing him.

Obi-Wan was lying on his back, the blanket draped casually across his stomach and his face relaxed in sleep. A flash of regret came upon her at the semblance of peace, but then she recalled that it had been nearly an entire day. Certainly enough rest for a Jedi Master. At least for what she had in mind, which would not require them leaving the bed.

With gentle movements she knelt to the bed as she planned her attack. Settling at his side she considered his form, taking an extra moment to appreciate what she could see. His shoulders... his shoulders were her favorite, broad and powerful, corded muscles under taut, smooth skin...

She sighed inwardly as her desire flared another notch. It had been too _too _long.

And she was determined to change that tonight. _Bound and determined. _

Aala couldn't help smiling to herself at her double entendre, and any nervousness she might have felt lifted away. Reaching forward she settled her fingertips on his shoulder and traced an imaginary line down his arm over the curve of his bicep, careful that her touch was not too light, not too firm, to his hand, which she grasped.

Obi-Wan did not stir, and she liked to think it was because he was so accustomed to having her by his side in bed. A small smile came to her lips, the thought bringing a bit of extra confidence and gently, slowly she raised his arm as if she were only wanting to snuggle at his side.

His breathing was soft and even, his lips just barely parted as he continued to sleep. Letting his hand come to rest on the bed above his head, she opened one of the cuffs and prepared herself to carry out the next few steps of her plan with careful but quick precision.

The cool metal encircled his wrist and he didn't stir. Aala pressed the two halves together and they locked with a soft click. To her satisfaction, he shifted a little but did not wake, so she looped the connecting chain through the slats of the headboard above his head so that when his other wrist was secured he would effectively be chained to the bed.

This would be a little trickier to pull off, however.

It was likely he would wake, but she was counting on a bit of 'just woke up' grogginess and just enough incentive for him to want to play along with her.

One hand holding the second cuff, the other reached across his body for his free wrist. As she had imagined, when she grasped his other hand, the combination of the assault on his honed senses was too much and his eyes flicked open.

Even in the dark she was caught and held by his intense blue-grey stare, much clearer and more aware than she had anticipated, but to her credit, only for a fraction of a second.

In one swift movement she drew his right hand to join the other above his head and swung her leg over his body so she was straddling his stomach.

And as she looked down on him, her body pinning his - of course she knew - as he flexed both arms experimentally to get a sense of just what type of situation he was in, her gaze was drawn to the movement of the defined muscles of his arms - of course she knew he could overpower her even without The Force, but she also knew there was much much more to Obi-Wan Kenobi then what met the eye.

And she knew he was just back from a stressful mission, he was, hopefully, fairly well rested... And she knew _well _- Obi-Wan Kenobi liked to play.

As Obi-Wan's eyes lit to the possibilities that stretched before them, Aala's lips quirked in a half smile... _good, he got it._

"Miss Naberrie," he said, his voice low and even, as if he had never been asleep. "Are you trying to assault me?"

"Not 'trying'..." she grinned, and without ever breaking his gaze she snapped the second cuff around his other wrist with a definitive click. _Yes,_ she thought, proud of the mild look of surprise in his eyes, _this is exactly what I want._

Obi-Wan moved his arms, both wrists straining against the metal of the cuffs, and then again, a bit harder, but there was nothing for it. He shifted his shoulders, and then his hips, but he couldn't move his body much either with her sitting on top of him. His eyes narrowed just a bit as he considered her and he sighed. "Oh, dear. You've certainly put me in my place, haven't you?"

Aala smiled again. "Mmm."

"Do you know what the charge is for assaulting a Jedi General?"

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" she teased, sliding her hands down his arms, to rest against his chest.

"That's not the point." he said and she shrugged. "Kidnapping, then," he accused her.

"You came here on your own. This is just a little... restraint. I thought I might be able to persuade you to relax and enjoy it..."

"Oh, and how do you intend - "

_Time for the incentive. _

His sentence was cut off as she lowered her body, her hips resting flush against his, but her plan of persuasion almost backfired as his hips jerked instinctively underneath her, his already hardening length pressing against her and she gave a quiet gasp. Even with the blanket between them, she was nearly overcome and she almost gave up then. She almost unlocked him to demand that he take her now. It felt so good, it would feel so good, after so long.

But the realization hit her as she could feel his erection straining against her that he was enjoying this. She smiled. She had thought he might.

Not moving, she kept pressed against him and he spoke again. "And now that you've got me, just what do you plan to do with me?"

"Mmm ..." she stretched out across his chest half laying on him as she pretended to think about it. "I think I'm going to keep you as my love slave..." Okay, it sounded ridiculous and wasn't particularly compassionate, but this was her little fantasy, just this once.

"Love slave, hm? I think they might notice me missing from the Temple eventually..."

She grinned again, her fingers tracing shapes over his chest. "I'll buy you, fair and square."

He harrumphed even as he shuddered from the feeling of her hand skimming in light sweeps across his skin.

"You don't think Master Windu would sell you to me?" Aala smirked. "I'd pay quite a lot... Think of the good it would do - the younglings that could be trained... Think of the children, Obi-Wan."

He chuckled at this, and she shifted again, rubbing her hips against him. He returned the gesture and she felt her pulse increase another notch as her breathing did as well.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad," he said, his voice smooth.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, and then she stood. He watched, a soft gleam of anticipation in his eyes and she stepped back as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

She pulled at the blanket, uncovering his form slowly. "Good." She let her gaze caress him, _stars above and beyond _he looked good, and then she gathered what was left of her resolve and turned toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take a hot shower," she smiled over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere," she added with a teasing smirk as she blew him a kiss.

Perhaps she had imagined it but she was sure she heard a soft groan and she paused in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment.

How fun it would to be, to make him wait, really wait. To tease him and tempt him... and make him plead for her. And maybe she should make sure he kept only her in mind while he waited.

"I'll leave the door open," she said, looking back over her shoulder with a coy smile. "No thoughts of Jedi business here, keep your mind on me."

Stepping all the way into the 'fresher, Aala turned on the shower and stripped the rest of her clothes off, delighting in the feel of his gaze on her. Yes, it was fun to tease him, but she was only human. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was chained nearly naked to her bed. So she pinned her hair up, not wanting to take the time to wash it, and allowed herself a bit of haste as she ran her hands across her body with hot sudsy water.

The heat of the water was wonderful, it relaxed her entire body and she imagined she was washing the day away. This was important to her - it made her feel like when she was with him they could leave everything else behind, so it was just her and him and nothing else.

The steam from the shower filled the small room even with the door open, and Aala didn't bother with anything other than toweling off quickly. She considered not bothering with any clothes either, but decided to slip on a silky camisole, one she knew he liked, that just barely kept her covered.

A little flicker of insecurity in the back of her mind made Aala doubt herself for one moment but she hastily pushed it away, recalling the feeling of his eager body beneath hers. Indeed, when she stepped back into the bedroom, Obi-Wan was much as she'd left him, stretched across the bed, his hands bound above his head, wanting and waiting for _her._

His head was already turned in her direction and as she stepped forward he watched her movements with unveiled interest. "What took so long?" he asked, his voice husky. Aala only smiled, kneeling at his side on the bed. Even in the dark room, his eyes were like blue fire, lit from something within and it never failed to steal her breath in moments like this.

She ran her hand over his chest, smoothing across planes of muscles, skimming over his flat male nipples and down, his stomach quivering as her fingers trailed lower.

"Aala..."

The breathy moan that carried her name was perhaps one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard from Obi-Wan's lips and her skin tingled at the thought that she was affecting him this way.

"Obi-Wan..." she answered, "I like these..." Aala slid her hand over the waistband of his underwear, letting her fingers glide across his hardening shaft and he shuddered. She smiled, looking up to see the expression on his face and retraced the same path, up and down his length, teasing. "Can we keep them?" she asked.

He chuckled even despite his growing state of arousal. "Of course."

"And the cuffs?"

"Oh yes. I'll keep the cuffs. I have to repay the favor, after all. Someday."

Aala sighed happily. Indeed. But for now...

Hooking her fingers in the top of his underwear, she tugged them down, over his erection and down his legs.

She took one moment to look over the length of his body from her place by his feet. The room was lit only from the white-blue glow of the city beyond the bedroom window, the shade was wide open. Though she knew Coruscant was teeming with activity, it didn't matter to her. This room was enough, they were blissfully alone, stranded on their own little planet for all she knew.

Eyes long adjusted to the dark, she took a couple long minutes to admire him, bared and at her mercy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move his arms again, what little he could, and she smiled to herself.

Starting at his toes, she let her eyes trail the length of his strong legs, slightly parted and her hands followed not far behind. The feeling of his warm skin, the soft hair that covered each leg tickling her palms, was wonderfully tactile and she reveled in the opportunity to simply touch him. He flinched as her fingers brushed across the inside of his knees and then his inner thighs, and his hips jerked, drawing her attention.

He was fully erect now under her ministrations, his cock jutting up from his body, curving toward his stomach and the tip already glistening with a drop of moisture. And it was then she knew exactly what she wanted.

So often Obi-Wan was focused on her pleasure, or they'd been apart so long she thought of nothing but having him inside her, but she was in control now, empowered by both her position and having decided to simply take what she wanted most.

Shuffling further up the bed, she kneeled again at his side and let her fingers finish their trek, up his thigh, trailing over his scrotum to wrap around the base of his cock. Aala leaned forward then, but paused, her lips only inches from his tip and she knew he would feel the exhale of her breath on his sensitive skin.

"_Aala_..." he said her name again, in that same warning tone he'd used before she'd left, but this was the kind of trouble she wanted to drown herself in. Exquisite, torturing pleasure. And she wanted to hear him beg for it.

"Hmm?" She leaned forward again, licking the bead of liquid from the head of his shaft and his whole body shuddered.

"Aala..." he said her name again, and it was a beautiful sound, but not what she wanted most, so she hovered above him, just barely not touching him, waiting...

"...please..."

Aala smiled, letting her tongue reach out to lick him again as she pumped him once, slowly. "Please what?"

"Come here," he groaned, his voice low.

Her smile widened and she raised her head a fraction to look at him. "No..." she laughed quietly, "I have what I want right here."

He sighed as she slid her hand over him again. "Then please..."

"Please?" she coaxed him.

His eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his hands were each wrapped around a slat at the head of the bed to keep from pulling against the binders. "Please," he groaned, "...your mouth."

She continued to make slow, careful movements with her hand as she watched him, entranced by the expression of abandon on his face.

"Please..." The word came out as a husky moan. "Suck me."

_Holy kriffing hell._

Now _that _was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard from his lips. What had she done to her proper, polite Master Kenobi? And now after hearing him say the words, she wanted it herself so badly she could hardly restrain herself.

Bending forward she slid her mouth all the way around his swollen flesh, savoring the taste of him, the feel of him - the softness of his skin and hardness of his shaft, all at once. His hips bucked and she let her lips slide up, her tongue flicking and swirling around his tip, and then back down again. Relaxing her throat, she took him as far as she could and he groaned, a low throaty sound.

The pattern was repeated, again and again and she was so wrapped up in pleasuring him she hardly noticed - it was like the flutter of something soft and teasing between her legs, like gentle fingertips grazing the skin of her inner thighs, skimming across her center, slipping between her folds...

So focused on him, she hardly noticed until the touch intensified, slipped around her clit, pulsed inside of her...

Her stomach clenched, electricity and pleasure sparking in her core. _Oh... Force..._

The Force...

She pulled back suddenly and he gasped at the sudden loss of her warm mouth. "No cheating," she told him, nearly breathless. "Or I'll go take another shower. With the door closed." He grunted in reply, and the phantom touch receded.

Returning to her task, she started slowly again, her lips gliding up and down his length, her tongue giving teasing flutters and she could sense his whole body straining. She knew that he was aching to bury his hands in her hair, guide her closer, pull her to him. And she knew he was close. As he writhed beneath her making quiet noises of pleasure, she shivered in return, more turned on than she could ever remember being.

Quickening her pace, Aala hummed her desire around his length in her mouth. Obi-Wan's reaction was nearly instantaneous. He gave a shout as he climaxed, thrusting his hips, straining, and then he was spilling down her throat, spicy and hot.

Aala held tight to his hips, slowing her movements as he began to relax after a few long minutes. When he was spent, she shifted so she was draped across his chest, her head resting over his pounding heart until his breathing returned to normal.

A few peaceful moments passed and a deep satisfied sigh left him. He shifted underneath her, almost rubbing against her, and she could tell how much he wanted to touch her but she was not done with him yet.

Pushing herself up, she moved so she was sitting on top of him again, this time bare skin to skin. A slow smile came to her face as she took in his satisfied expression - better rested, and well sated but the glint in his eye told her all she needed to know.

"More?" he asked, rocking his hips suggestively.

"You're up for it, aren't you?" she grinned. She could feel he wasn't quite fully recovered, but that didn't matter, there was no rush.

He smiled in return. "Getting there," he said, letting his eyes slide across her still covered torso.

"Maybe this will help." Aala lifted her camisole up and over her head, tossing it off the side of the bed.

"Mmm," he agreed, his gaze settling on her full breasts before moving up again. "Take your hair down."

Aala pursed her lips. "You're not supposed to be giving me orders. But since I was going to anyway..."

He grinned, his eyes crinkling in good humor, and she couldn't help smiling in return. "Don't do it again, though, or I'll have to punish you."

"And just what would that entail?" he asked.

"You don't want to find out," was the only thing she could think of to say that wouldn't make her cheeks heat in bashfulness.

He chuckled and she frowned at him, raising up on her knees as if she were going to leave.

"Ahh," he groaned at the loss of contact. "My apologies. Please come back, it won't happen again."

She gave him a look then settled back over him. "Be good."

"Yes." he complied.

"Now..." Raising her arms, she moved with deliberate slowness and he watched every motion with undisguised want. His gaze followed her fingers as she found and plucked one pin from her hair, and followed still as she placed it in the center of his chest, directly over his sternum. She repeated the motion with the next pin and the next, setting one on each side of the first.

"Don't move too much," she teased as she reached for the next two. He nodded once, but his attention was obviously elsewhere - watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she moved and then the tendrils of hair that escaped to fall across her shoulders, brushing against her slender neck and the swell of her breast.

With a glint in her eye, she placed the last two hairpins on his chest. The final one she set over his left nipple and he flinched at the touch. "Careful," she warned.

When her hair was loose, she ran her fingers through the soft strands, smoothing out the tangles, her breasts thrust out toward him as she arched her back, and then she swept her hair over one shoulder.

"_Force, _Aala," he groaned, and she could feel how hard he was again, but she could not bring herself to hurry. The look in his eye as he watched her made her feel so sexy and she only felt this way when she was him.

Leaning forward, she let the ends of her hair tickle across his stomach, then brush against his side and up to the curvature of muscle of his upper arm. Careful not to displace the hairpins on his chest, she braced herself on her arms above him.

Finally, still moving oh-so-slow, she pressed her mouth to his and he responded with every ounce of passion and skill he possessed.

This was why she had not kissed him before, she was lost to the sensation of his mouth, the soft caress of his lips and the gentle exploration of his tongue. _Kriff..._

Breaking the kiss, she lifted her chin, letting him kiss her jaw and she slid forward so he could nuzzle her neck. He dropped kisses on her shoulder, wherever he could reach, and she moved forward again his mouth traveling obligingly over her collarbone and down her chest.

"Oh..." she breathed as he nuzzled the top curve of her breast. Her blonde hair fell in a cascade to one side and looking down at him, their eyes met. His were ablaze again with want and she was sure he saw the same intensity reflected in her own.

Tilting her torso toward him, she shifted until her breast was above his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he flicked his tongue across her nipple, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. _Stars_, this was sexy.

His tongue flicked against the stiffened peak again and her entire body shivered from the contact. The movement brought her closer, and he took full advantage, catching the sensitized bud between his lips. Unable to help herself, she gasped and pressed herself to him. He took her nipple fully into the wet heat of his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and sucking. The sensation was sharp and hot, shooting pleasure straight to her core.

She moved so he could repeat the gesture on the other breast, letting him kiss and suckle until she could wait no longer.

Sliding backwards down his body, she grasped his hard length with a gentle touch of her hand, poising herself directly above him. As she spread her legs further apart, the tip of him slid inside her and she held her breath.

Inch by inch, she sunk down, his length stretching and filling her, and she reveled in the press of his cock against each hungry nerve inside of her. _Force, it felt good. This is not going to last long... _

Sighing softly, she began to move, up and down and he thrust his hips, sliding into her, rubbing against her with expert precision. Being tied up certainly didn't affect his performance in this area. Impressively, he was careful to only move his lower half - her pins were still strewn precariously across his chest but as her pleasure began to build, she found she hardly cared anymore. With a sweep of her hand, the pins went flying across the bed, and she lowered her torso so they were pressed together, skin to skin.

His hips jerked harder, and it rocked her body forward making her nipples slide against his chest and her clit rub against his pelvis. Aala gasped out loud, pleasure sparking through her body, and she clutched at his shoulders. Though their movements were becoming increasingly frantic, she was still able to match him, rocking against him with each thrust.

It was only another endless moment before heat exploded through her body and everything else fell away as she shattered, clutching tightly to him, her Obi-Wan. Her back arched instinctively, pressing her hips flush against his own. Breath catching in her throat, she shook as her climax washed over her, still riding him. In the next second, she felt the throb of his length deep inside of her as he gasped, coming for a second time that night.

Her arms gave out then, and she collapsed on his chest feeling languid and completely satiated. Eventually, their breathing slowed, their hearts calmed and Aala was awash of contentment. Even when it was time for him to leave again, this memory would make her smile for quite a long while to come. She gave a soft sigh as his hands swept across her back - they were warm and comforting - drifting down the line of her spine and rubbing her shoulders and she relaxed further...

_Hey!_

"Hey!" Where she drew the energy from, she had no idea, but she sat up quickly pinning him with an accusing glare. That was no Force touch... Indeed, his hands were completely free, the binders discarded to the side.

Obi-Wan gave a tired chuckle and drew her back to his chest. "Darling," he murmured, brushing his lips over her hair. "Just because I choose not to use The Force in a particular situation, doesn't mean I've forgotten how."

Aala sighed. _Jedi_. But she was far past really caring and she smiled to herself because one thing was now quite apparent. If he could've gotten out of it at any time... well, that meant Obi-Wan Kenobi _really_ enjoyed being chained to the bed.

* * *

_AN: Please let me know if you enjoyed! I'll send lots of virtual cookies with sugar on top :) Thanks for reading ~Ashley_


End file.
